


Tome: Beginnings- Consuming Embers

by DaedraQueen



Series: TOME: UoN [4]
Category: TOME: UoN
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fear Play, Fuck Or Die, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sparring, resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: "You sure you want to do this, there's a pretty good chance I might get ahead of myself and accidentally kill you"Seph gets a first-hand lesson about Gwaeds deadliest power, the only question is can she resist long enough to survive it?
Relationships: Seph/Gwaed
Series: TOME: UoN [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708657
Kudos: 2





	Tome: Beginnings- Consuming Embers

**Author's Note:**

> During the ball, Gwaed made an off-hand comment that his ability to Consume the Spirits Heart could be used in an NFSW way, hense why this fic was born because Seph has the survival instinics based on sheer dumbass energy alone.

"You sure you want to do this, there's a pretty good chance I might get ahead of myself and accidentally kill you"

Seph snorted, eyes rolling in humor at his tone, reaching up and popping her spine in a stretch. "You keep telling me you're going to kill me G'waed, eventually I'm not going to believe your promises...Plus let's face it, I'm the only one here brave enough to actually try to take you down...You would be bored without me" It was his turn to make a sound of amusement, fixing her with a stare. "Here are the rules, Full contact, You can't use your hammer, I can't use my shatter hands. First blood is a shit rule and we'd both enjoy the challenge too much, I'd rather not break bones but if it happens it happens"He said cracking his neck with a harsh snapping sound.

"If I win...I get to see if you can resist my consuming your heart or not, and if you win, well, we'll see" He said removing the black and red swirled dress coat, throwing it to the side the muscles in his arms rippling with the motion, the _MARK OF JAANGI_ , looked as if it was carved into his skin in the dim light and Seph narrowed her eyes at him, so he wanted her distracted she could do better.

"Oh, we'll see alright," she said throwing off her own mesh top secured in her bindings and adjusting the ties of her high-waisted breaches, rolling up the bottoms to just above her knees. She gathered her braid and wrapped it at the top of her head pinning it in place with her spare pins. She raised her leg up against the wall catching a grip spot with the arch of her foot and leaning forward, breathing through the stretch and burn as her muscles loosened, before repeating with the other leg, she felt his body heat before she heard him move, her skin erupting in gooseflesh as his fingers trailed up the curve of her ribs.

"Hey no cheating!, you can back off, I'm still warming up" She hissed at the ticklish sensation, choking back a sound which escalated to a yelp when she was picked up and thrown up and over his shoulder like a rag doll, her fingers skimming in the rock below her as she stayed low to the ground in a crouch. "What the fuck Gwaed" She seethed, feeling the flare-up of the scrapes from the fall, hearing his chuckle in return as he widened his stance, beckoning her with the crook of his fingers.

"Your enemys won't wait until your finished 'Warming Up' Seph...What makes you think I would?" He replied, advancing on her, Seph blocked his right hook, twisting her body to avoid his knee stepping up, making up a combination as she goes: short, sharp jabs to his face and torso, two left, one right, left-handed uppercut, stomping down onto his instep to pivot and drive her knee up into his side. Half speed, half strength, so he stopped every blow, catching her fists and turning them aside, shifting back and sideways to avoid her.

They repeated the motion, Her on the offense and him on defence before switching it up, Feeling the blood slowly begin to pump and Seph seeing her chance leapt up, wrapping her legs around his head and throwing her entire body weight backwards, her hands taking the blow of cartwheeling them up and over till his body hit the ground, her astride him."What's a matter Gwaed? I thought you were ready for me?" She teased, tightening her thighs at either side of his head, Leaning her body backward to pin his arms. She thought she heard him say something, feeling confident to loosen her hold and then crying out when his head snapped to the right to sink sharp teeth into the skin of her thigh. she brought her elbow down on his ribs, staggering up and away, hand coming away bloody from her wound.

They both returned and blocked, getting a feel of each others fighting style, Seph favored her legs but had a mean right hook. Gwaed fought with the determination as would be expected of someone trained for this all his life, feinting one way, then following to land powerful blows but tended to lean to the right.

Catching him in the chest with her foot afforded her some space, He shook off the blow, doging her fist and catching her wrist. his leg caught between her own he pulled, using his weight to send her off balance and onto her front.His knee between her thighs, keeping her lowerhalf pinned and her arm pinned behind her back.His other hand brushed over her mouth as he growled low, Seph caught the digits, sucking them into her mouth and brushing her tongue as far as she could reach, her hips arching up against his knee, keening against his fingers as she ground back. He hesitated shifting his weight ever so slightly and she rallied her chances.

She barely registered the pain at the back of her head as she slammed hers backwards, catching him center on and sinking her fangs into his fingers, he let out a snarl, ripping his body backwards, hitting the wall behind him and Seph scurried forward, flipping her body into a stand, wiping the blood from her mouth.Gwead's bloodshot eyes glared at her, his hand coming away bloody from his nostrils and the punctures leaking crimson down his fingers by the knuckle. "That won't work again" He hissed and Seph felt a bubbling of want at him bleeding and on his back.

"I thought we liked it when we bled?" She replied sweetly, striding towards him, vaulting to avoid his leg but falling for his trap when he pushed off the wall using the added force to catch her around the middle. Her head hit the ground, her fangs sinking into her bottom lip at the impact. Her vision was still swimming when she felt his thighs cover hers, His hands digging into the flesh of her upper arms pinning them to the hard ground beneath her, she could feel him hovering above her, his breathingwas short, the puffs of air warming the side of her face. "Hard enough for you?" he asked and Seph spat at him, blood and saliva dripping down his cheek as his eyes lit up in amusement.

The sudden pull from the earth, lurched her stomach, his grip in her skin secure before he slammed her down, her back hitting the floor for a second time, worsening her vision. "How about now?" He asked and Seph groaned up at him in response, tapping the ground and releasing a breath when he sat up no longer pinning her arms. She stayed in her position, hair framing her face and the braid starting to unravel from its pins, arms still above her head as she catalogued how bad it might be, nothing was broken besides her pride. Her head throbbed but it didn't feel like a concussion, and other than the bruised knuckles and the teeth marks in her thigh she was rather well off.

"You're getting better," He said licking a strip up his hand following the blood trail to the source right to the knuckle. Seph groaned, her eyes shutting against the wave of pain, frowning when she felt his knuckles travel from hipbone to just below her bindings, repeating the motion up and down on both sides, directing small jerks and shaky breaths from her." _A-_ am I now? Because I _ah_! I'm still not winning" she huffed out, she felt the fingers loosening the strings at her breaches, glaring up at him as he caught her eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked and he raised a brow, leaning over her body, reminding her that she was currently at his mercy, his lips sucked marks into her neck, chuckling at her weak attempt to push him off her.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm claiming my reward" He replied, ripping her breaches from her in a single motion till they bunched by her knees. The sudden cold air at her core made her arch, realisation sinking in like his finger to the knuckle making her choke on her curse. "Look at you acting all high and mighty when your wet enough to drown a man" he said and Seph flushed. "Fuck you!" She said and hoped it sounded less pathetic than she heard it coming out of her mouth, her traitorous hips rocking down against his fingers as he added another opening her up further, his thumb lazily circling her clit not enough to stimulate but enough to gather all of her attention.

"Only if you can resist" he said back, "You might want to be quieter though, unless you want an audience". Seph choked back another cry as his fingers sped up aided by her wetness, high pitched whimpers leaving her with every thrust as she was hurtled towards her climax. He stopped and Seph keened. He spent the next few moments building her back up and stopping before she could get any more, frustrated tears pooling at the corner of her eyes as her pleas were ignored, head thrashing from side to side as he growled and cooed above her as if he wasn't making her ache and beg beneath him.

"G-Gwaed...Please!" Seph begged, her hand gripping his wrist tight as her hips slammed back against his fingers, her wetness coating both her thighs and down his wrist in her need. He hummed thoughtfully, his eyes spearing her with their intensity. He ripped her wrist from her grasp on his own, pinning it down by her head again.Seph felt his hand close over the bunched fabric between her knees,pushing her legs back till they were at a 90 degree angle. He shifted, his fingers slipping out with a wet squelch that made her moan in embarrassment,jolting when she felt his tongue lick a strip from opening to clit, sucking the flesh and growling at the taste of her.

Seph cried out, her thighs opening wider to accommodate his head between her thighs and shrieking as he hoisted her body higher, Using her half discarded breaches as a way to keep her thighs tight around him as she was contorted. Head against his knee's, his hands gripped tight around her midsection. "Let's see if you can resist me, after all, Ardglass, try not to disappoint us" Seph felt her stomach plummet, arousal fighting for dominance against her fear as he feasted between her thighs, his tongue burying into her before sucking at her clit a moment afterward making her sing, switching stimulus so quickly that she couldn't focus.

She felt an odd unraveling sensation, her fingers gripping tight against his thighs as she begged for his tongue to fill her, for him to stop the ache that was building up between her thighs, no longer caring if anyone caught them like this, trying and failing to claw her way to release.The thundering in her chest startled her, the blood pooling in her head, echoing the war beat as she cried out realization staggering her senses as she felt the tugging sensation, swooping with every flick of his tongue against her cunt as he sped up his ministrations, one of his hands massaging her breast to near painful grabs.

Seph felt it keenly, panic strangling her throat in a vice grip as her body chased her release, " **oh gods above she wasn't going to make it** " her thoughts screamed, body thrashing as it felt like the walls were closing around her. She could feel the vibrations of his mouth and something deeper against her but she couldn't understand a word of it. Everything was too much. She was so close, the feeling of her clit throbbing could be felt in every inch of her from her head to her toes, numb from the awkward position she was it. But the consuming was faster, she felt the blackness creap could feel G'waed pulled taut like a bow around her.

"Ah! _Fuck.FuckFuck_ G'waed!" The growl followed by the scrape of sharp teeth against her clit was the breaking point, every nerve ending caught in the blast zone as Seph cried out " ** _RESIST_**!"Screaming her release to the ceiling as her body broke, heavy sobs leaving her throat as she relaxed in a dead weight, heart thundering and out of control, shaking at how very close she had come to death.Seph hadn't realized she had been moved until she felt a hand, move strands of hair from her face, wiping away her tears as she hiccuped and shook, tingles running from thigh to toes as the blood flow returned to normal breaches no longer around her legs, her heart leaped at the look he was giving her.

"That...Was very, **very** close" He growled, and it might've been the lack of oxygen but it sounded close to awe, or praise, she flushed at the sight of his hand stroking himself from root to tip against her, using her cum as a lubricant, every press she could feel him hard as the stone around them, her thighs lay useless around his hips.

"I...I almost died" She said and he hummed in agreement. "But you didn't, you're very much alive underneath me, Feel me," He said and Seph reached out grabbing at his beard to tug him down, his body sliding up against hers, and she bucked up her hips catching him against her, impaling herself on his cock, feeling his grip on her tighten as he grunted against her lips.

"Show me" she pleaded and his mouth caught hers, tongue sliding back and forth between them, his hips copying the motion before hilting her in a quick harsh movement that made her arch and cry out for more. " _Harder_ " She begged and he held her down, matching the intensity that she needed. Every ache from his powerful thrusts filled her, she could feel the impact of his thighs against her cheeks, her pulse beating against her neck wildly like dragonfly wings. The half-moon crescents of his nails digging into her arm as she affirmed she was defiantly still in the land of the living. She was light-headed and pleading, could feel the still choked sobs laying dormant in her chest to deal with later.

"You did so well for me" He spoke and Seph keened, feeling both sick and proud of the spoken words, She needed to be closer. Needed to be held tight and still, used wasn't the right word she was looking for, so she scratched at his chest, screaming inside her head at her thighs to pull him closer. His arms locked over her own, one hand cradling her head to his neck for a moment so he could slip his other around her shoulders pulling her closer, his hips baring down on her own till she was swaddled in him, caged tight, till all her senses were consumed by him. "Your **Mine** " he said against the tip of her ear, moaning when her pelvic floor clenched his cock at the claim.

His hips pistoned deeper, every push against her cervix causing a devious pleasured pain, as she gasped beneath him "Again" she begged and he repeated his words, holding her as she thrashed getting wetter as she built herself up again aided by his actions."Please, more," Seph asked slamming her body down as much as she could and feeling the desperate thrusts that signaled his own release was coming quickly "All Mine, fuck...Seph you've gotten so damn tight" He said coming with a roar that shook her to her core, setting off her climax that washed over her senses and faded like the sleep that overtook her.

Gwead pulled away, bliss ebbing at his senses, pulling out of the Tulani woman and watching as his seed flowed from her in thick bursts, he wasn't surprised that she'd passed out, resisting took a lot of anyone. He cracked his neck one way and then the other, hoising her up and over his shoulder with only a slight pause to pick up their abandoned clothing. He walked the ever twisting hallways, smirking as he passed his brothers and sisters who surprisingly didn't say a word about his nakedness, the passed out smith on his shoulder, or the bruises and bite marks proving her spunk, getting to his quarters with no more occurrences or even another person in sight.

He settled Seph down on the bed following her after a moment of hesitation. She sighed, burrowing against the covers and his chest, unconsciously seeking comfort and warmth but otherwise remaining in deep sleep,her head on top of his arm which was pulling the covers up higher. His head hit the pillow, his breath stirring the fine hairs on her head with each exhale, which slowly bottomed out to follow her own breathing. Exhaustion clawed at his eyes, sinking deeper into the covers, He would clean up afterward when his body wasn't heavy and although he should have at least attempted to wake her, he wasn't sure she would even be able to break sleeps hold on her,he'd wake before her and leave, is what he told himself, She never had to know she was the direct cause of his slumber and he wouldn't have to explain why he'd taken her here instead of just leaving her back in the room. Instead, focusing on her breathing and letting his self be taken by the sensation of sleep.


End file.
